A Map of Rais-Wiki-Land
This is a map of Rais-Wiki-Land, which shows mainly the First Continent. This page includes all the sovereign states of Rais-Wiki-Land, geographical and cultural details along with some important historical events that happened during its human existence. Sovereign States The sovereign states of Rai's-Wiki-Land are seven so far. First Continent Steph's/TUW's Empire or The Empire *Ruled by King TUW and Queen Steph. *Their followers and co-rulers, who are under the control of the Empire are: **Antonis Mage (and his domain). **Lyman2 (and her domain). **BlueOtterMystery (and her domain). *The Empire controls most areas of Rais-Wiki-Land. (including: Steph's Palace and City (capital), Pokemon Forest, Rai's Ruins, Xiaolin Showdown Valley, Antonis' Land, Frozen Forest, Elsa's Palace, Forest of Death, Dirty Valley, Lyman's Swag Forest, Lyman's forested island, Google+ Bay, Autumn's Palace and City, Mountains, rivers and forests around Autumn's City, Autumn's forested island, Valley of Shipping Wars.) *Magic is everywhere around the areas of the Empire. Ninjasaur States *Independent States with common culture ruled by Ninjasaur and his daughter, MK. *The only states which have the older races in Rais-Wiki-Land; elves and sorcerers. *They were formerly under the Empire's control. *The Ninjasaur States are: **The Ninjasaur Island **MK's Forest and the Valley of History Endorian Sea *Once there was a great and diverse land here, but when the Endorian Warlord Cackling Shadow grew tired of the squabbles of his mortal neighbors, he lifted the entire region out of reality to his home dimension, leaving behind a pit 20,000 leagues deep, which quickly filled with water and became known as the Endorian Sea. TB's Travel Agency *Ruled by Teambeifong. *Not affiliated with any of the aforementioned states, but holds temporary alliance with Antonis' Domain every four years when the mysterious Magical Portal of FIFA emerges. *Its ruler comes from the sorcery world, a parallel dimension of Rais-Wiki-Land. *The state is the ultimate guide to every location in Rais-Wiki-Land and its parallel dimensions. Fictoria *Ruled by Queen Scarlet. *Great trading partner of most states. *Neutral at the moment. International Lands *Miscellaneous Mountains. *FIFA Portal. Second Continent Cards Against Humanity & Charm and Grace *City States beyond the Miscellaneous Mountains. *Allied with the Empire at the moment. *Ruled by puppet kings, placed there by the Empire. Third Continent The third continent is a matter of dispute between the sovereign states. World War Ninjasaur The World War Ninjasaur, also called The War - and abbreviated as WWN - was a war that began a decade ago, between the Empire and the Ninjasaur States. The WWN ended after the Empire and the Ninjasaurs signed a peace treaty. Cause of the War: The Empire's side: Queen Steph and King TUW graciously gave parts of their land to worthy leaders in order to control our world better. However, the Ninjasaurs want to destroy the balance that was kept for more than five centuries. Ninjasaur's side: There are two viewpoints within the Ninjasaur states: Lord Ninjasaur's opinion: According to Lord Weilai, they are fighting for justice, especially against the torturing of poor, innocent children on the rollercoaster ride run by the the barbarian Queen herself. Lady MK's opinion: Lady MK is in-charge of areas where the races of old reside, the original, still pure races of Rai's-Wiki-Land. They are facing an immense threat from their neighbour, the multidimensional-conqueror Lord Cackling Shadow. Unlike the Empire, the power of the leader in MK's Forest resides on the people. The Endorians have tried multiple times to provoke them, (something even the Empire is not aware of and is against the Empire's constitution, article 445), by contaminating their magic which is in its purest, only found in MK's domain, through the sheer proximity of their extra-dimensional energies, polluting their waters with the waste from their factories and mines, polluting the clean forest's air with their foul smog, the very air they breathe full of black evil. Either they stop it, or prepare to be dealt a deadly blow by the Ninjasaur lady and her elves and sorcerers army! Consequences of the War *Destruction of the Forest of Death. (by Ninjasaurs) *A change in the current Timeline, undoing everything caused by Cackling Shadow up until very recently, much of which was redone. (by Cackling Shadow) *2489 people of the Empire died. (by Ninjasaurs) *1830 Ninjasaurs died--almost the whole clan. (by the Empire's peoples) *Many lost people in MK's Forest, (who wandered there themselves despite being warned). *The entire region controlled by Cackling Shadow lifted out of reality, resulting in the spontaneous appearance of an inland sea, now called the Endorian Sea. States Taking Place and Sides NINJASAUR STATES *Ninjasaur Island (ruler: Weilai) *MK's Forest (ruler: MK) *Valley of History (ruler: MK) STEPH'S/TUW'S EMPIRE a.k.a. THE EMPIRE *Steph's City & Pokemon Forest (ruler: Steph) *Lyman's Domain (ruler: Lyman/Steph and TUW) *Antonis' Domain (ruler: Antonis and Elsa/Steph and TUW) *Autumn's Domain (ruler: Autumn/Steph and TUW) *Rai's Ruins & Xiaolin Showdown Valley (ruler: TUW) *Valley of Shipping Wars (ruler: Steph and TUW) ENDOR TERRITORY (the Empire's ally) *Once a bustling, industrialized land, now just a vast inland sea, ruled by Terminus and Cackling Shadow. CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY & CHARM AND GRACE (the Empire's ally) *Areas beyond the Miscellaneous Mountains *Ruled by puppet kings. TB's TRAVEL AGENCY (Neutral) *Travel Agency (ruler: TeamBeifong) FICTORIA (Neutral) *Ruled by Queen Scarlet Ninjsaur States Ninjasaur Island Let me say this, foolish wiki reader. You will not take my island, nor will you enter my daughter's forest. Not only would you get eaten by the island itself (Yup. It's that kind of island. And it can be really grumpy too!) but should you make it past the jaws of my island, you still would get lost. If you enter my Forest of the Ancients, well, then I wish you the best of luck, because you will ''need it. I do not even allow my daughter MK, who is an almost-Ninjasaur, to enter these woods. Some of the monsters there... (Shrugs) Luckily, we have always respected them and they will help us in battle. Should you enter the Musical Forest, you will either become so tired that you'll fall asleep for some hundred years (and probably die in the process as well) or if, and only if, the Forest acknowledges you as a true musician, then you have to take the test of the Forest. If you fail, then you will dwell in the woods for ever. Fun, right? The Shrine of Reality is one of the few harmless things floating around my realm. That is also why you would not find anything there. Reality itself is worshipped. Except from the SuperHardToSee Giant Ninjasaur Statue, but even if you would find the Statue, it would lead you to nothing. Next to the small and peaceful island of the Shrine lies the training academy of all Ninjasaurs, the Ninjasaur Dojo Island. There, dinosaurs are raised to be sneaky and murder somebody, while that somebody will never realize they were struck by the Ninjasaur. Unfortunately, no dinosaurs were born in the last eight hundred years, so there is only one trainee (who will one day be an awesome Ninjasaur!). Now, we have Gungnir Bay and Lan Se mountain. What can I say? Gungnir Bay is the only safe entrance to the Ninjasaur Island. The only problem is, for you at least, that it is protected by the four Guardians of Ragnarok: Athli, Eilif, Hikari and Alexis. Good luck! Lan Se mountain is a danger to climb, but it is a safe spot for the Ninjasaur Clan. Lan Se, together with his companions Tiankong, Ai Lun Na and Kassandra guard it. You shall not pass. Lastly, we have our Secret Base. But where is it? I will tell you where it is right now, while I am writing this. It stands next to Lan Se mountain. Happy? You should be, because I just gave away the leader of the Ninjasaurs' position. Oh! We just warped to another random spot on one of the islands. Good luck finding me now. I control the islands. I feel everything going on, on every corner of my land. Should you be accepting peace, then and only then will you be able to enter this island. I will not fall to the torturing laws of the Queen and her followers. MK's domain: Behold! O Wikireader! Lady MK - also called Arya Svit-kona in the Old Tongue - only, immortal daughter of his lordship, the lord of the Ninjasaur Island, protector of the Gungrir Bay, guardian of the weak and Lan Se mountain, presider of Forest of the Ancients and the Shrine of Reality, creator of the Musical Forest and the lone, current trainer of the Dino-assassins, Lord Weilai Ninjasaur, and the late elven-sorceress, LS. A changeling, Lady MK recently met her father and was alloted her own lands. The three lands under Lady MK's control: MK's Forest: History: Before the arrival of the Ninjasaur clan to this dimension, the forest - called Tintri-Niiv Woods - was dominated by the: *''Commoners: pixies, and the witches and wizards *''Rulers:'' magicians *''Neutrals:'' the elves and the rarest of rare, sorcerers - the most powerful of beings in the ancient world. Due to the corruption within, the Evil of all evil magician-pixie Calibrie destroyed most of the sorcerers, who had kept the ultimate balance till now, and subsequently, the War to end All Wars destroyed the pixies and magicians, leaving a few elves and sorcerers in its wake. The wizards and witches (who had played almost no part in the war, cowering behind closed doors while the rest of races sacrificed themselves) migrated to what is now Antonis's domain. Lady MK now controls the ancient forest, using her elven magic and sorcery to protect it from her barbarian neighbours, the interdimensions-destroyer Endor and the Empire. Known Places: Not much is known about MK's Forest since she keeps it walled from the outside world, the few population of the elves and sorcerers living a mysterious life inside the trees grown magically. *Infinite Circle: The only ''part known to the ladyship's enemies, the Infinite Circle is an enchanted place with no end or start, capable of even making the great Lord Endor lose his way. *Temple of ''The Cow: There is no concept of religion in MK's lands, though the Temple of The Cow was built to honour the great cow that saved the great Grandmaster-saur's life. *Shrine of Grandmaster-saur: The late Grandmaster-saur, grandfather of Lady MK, legendary warrior and fighter of justice, responsible for keeping the Ninjasaur Clan alive when their enemies almost wiped out the whole clan - hence his shrine. (A small part of MK's Forest has been gifted to the Duchess (or whatever she calls herself), TeamBeifong, to operate her own Travel Agency.) Valley of History: History: His lordship, Lord Ninjasaur has bequeathed his most revered of places to his daughter, (after first abandoning, and later even betraying her for a cake), where there's no concept of time. The whole valley is foggy, swampy and shrouded in mist all the time. - Unless you've the blood of strong sorcerers or ninjasaur flowing through your veins, you will get lost here. Notable Places: *Elven Island: The great ancient race, elves reside here as well, their language the true language of magic. The island contains a dojo used by Ninjasaurs. *Trysting Place: A small, tiny dot on the map, Trysting-place (lest you be fooled by its name, O! naive Wikireader) is a tiny island where every one hundred years, elves gather to celebrate the selfless love of Meaunau and her lover, a forbidden love between two races that transcends through times. (Note: It was recently found out that Meaunau was still alive, the lover of Calibrie, the destroyer of two ancient races, that's why the celebration is no longer held; instead the whole of MK's people now celebrate it as the day they finally destroyed the two mischief-makers.) TUW and Steph32597s' Empire a.k.a. The Empire It is all ruled by Queen Stephanie and King TUW (we are NOT married, just co-rulers). We graciously gave pieces of our empire to many worthy rulers, you're welcome. History The Empire's people were unified, by King TUW, seven centuries ago. Five centuries ago, a huge civil war came to an end thanks to TUW's best friend, Steph - she later became the Queen of the Empire. A century ago, the Ninjasaur States joined the Empire. Because the Ninjasaurs were of a different race, the Empire was now considered multiracial. The Ninjasaurs declared independence ten years ago, which led to the first world war of Rai's-Wiki-Land, better known as World War Ninjasaur. The Ninjasaurs' independence was recognized some months ago. Now the Empire is thriving and has complete peace within its borders. Antonis' Domain Antonis' domain are all the areas controlled and ruled by Antonismage. In fact Antonis' domain is a part of Steph's/TUW's Empire. Antonis' domain is one of the closest to Steph's capital city and Rai's ruins, thus we are able to access massive amounts of re-enforcements within minutes. The cultural and financial center and the most densely populated area of my domain is Antonis' Land, a large urban area. Antonis' Land (or AL) is one of the most densely populated areas in the first continent. The city includes over 20,000 buildings with many people living there. My people worship the elements of the nature (Water, Earth, Fire and Air) in Classical Antiquity-like temples. The fifth god is called magic, and he is worshiped everywhere, as magic exists everywhere in this land. Wizards are considered gifted individuals that hold a small piece of power from the Gods. I am the most important and powerful wizard of my domain, myself. My palace is located in the middle of AL. It is made of gold and silver, with a 3-meter tall gate and massive waterfalls coming from the roof to underground lakes. Next to AL is Elsa's Palace. Elsa is my closest friend and companion. She made her palace with her cryokinetic powers. It is of unique architecture. She is something like an adviser to me and as a reward I gave her the complete rule of her palace. Thus her full name as Snow Queen Elsa. She has an army of immense snowman-like monsters and can turn everything into ice and snow. The greatest example of her abilities is the Frozen Forest. It is a forest that it's completely comprised of trees which are made from ice. Small villages are located there. The local villagers are mainly healers that use a unique form of magic. Their healing abilities are the greatest of the world. The Forest is protected from Elsa's ice spell, so nobody is able to reach it with hostility, without getting hurt. That's why in case of a big war in my domain, this is the greatest shelter. The Frozen Forest is also the home of many great spirits. It's one of the most spiritual places in Rai's-Wiki-Land. Most of them are spirits of the winter, followers of Ni, goddess of water. Elsa herself is rumored to be a spirit of the winter with human body, but this theory has never been proved. In the southernmost part of my domain is the Dirty Valley. It is called 'Dirty' because in the middle of the valley there is a magic well, that makes everybody's dirty wishes come true. The valley is full of grass and small trees. Creatures called Nymphs live there. They live in the nature and inside the trees. They mainly eat fruits and leaves. They are usually peaceful and really trustworthy. In fact my previous adviser (before Elsa) was a Nymph. They use a form of nature-magic that makes the plants completely loyal to them. However, if you accidentally see a Nymph naked, you are cursed to die with the worst way of all; killed by a person you care about. But nymphs are not the only residents of the Dirty Valley. During the night, the Valley can turn out to be extremely dangerous. Trolls and other kind of creatures wander around the Dirty Valley. Most people say that they all come from the well that grants dirty wishes, which is alternative a portal to hell. It is known that the Empire had even its headquarters in hell some centuries ago. Now this well is the only remnant of the Empire's relation with that place. In the northernmost part of my domain is the Forest of Death. It used to be a great place and full of happiness, but not anymore. It was one of the first places to be destroyed by the Ninjasaurs, ten years ago - my people will never forget. Six years ago, I sent the most dark and evil-related necromancers of the whole Steph's/TUW's Empire to live there. They made this place dark and wicked. Everything has changed there since then. The trees, the animals, even the ground are generating pure evil... In a poll, in which I personally asked all the people of my domain if the Necromancer-move (as it is officially called) is right, 98.7% of them said that it IS because it will prevent the Ninjasaurs to enter inside our Empire. All of them were right; the Ninjasaurs have not destroyed even one place of the Empire since then. The necromancers live in communities with a leader guiding every member of the community. They all promise to be loyal to me. The leader is the most evil and powerful necromancer. Necromancers tend to wear black cloaks, that cover most of their body. They speak the language of the dead and can communicate with spirits. Hundreds of people from my domain, who want to communicate with their dead relatives, come to the Forest of Death. However, foreigners are not welcome. Necromancers only accept people from the Empire; all the others will be considered as enemies and will be treated as the necromancers think it's right. Lyman's Domain ruled by Lyman2 TBA Autumn's Domain ruled by BlueOtterMystery TBA The Endorian Sea Once there was land here, but the Endorian Warlord Cackling Shadow grew sick of putting up with the inhabitants of Rai's-Wiki-Land and ripped all the land that was once here from reality, creating a twenty thousand leagues deep sea as the massive pit filled with water. TB's Travel Agency I promise you, I won't be like everyone else and bore you to death by pointing out everything there is to see in my travel agency. For some shameless self promotion I'll let you know this travel agency is by far the number one place for all things traveling in the world. There are woods surrounding this travel agency separate from MK's forest. They don't look like much, but you'll think twice when you see those vicious trees rip apart attackers mercilessly. They are brutal and very alert recently, ever since the Ninjasaurs became quite displeased by Antonis and I promoting the Magical Portal of FIFA. Oh yes, and the fireplace inside may look like an ordinary fire, but displease me and it will make sure that every fire you ever encounter-even the smallest candle flame-will make you suffer (that's assuming you survived its wrath). Any other dangers of making me an enemy? Aside from my personal powers (that's only if I bother to come after you, and I'm usually too lazy for that) let's just say you will never have a peaceful moment outside your home ever again. Depending on how much you've angered me, that ranges from traffic jams wherever you go, to monsters attacking you at your sidewalk. When you step inside, I give you more than travel advice; I will quickly tell you more about yourself than you ever realized. You may be in shock by how accurate I am, but you will likely come back begging for more. My personality readings are very acute and help me foresee your actions. Furthermore, I'm a big advocate of global charity and as you take a look around, you'll immediately be sucked into posters of abandoned animals and poverty. Ironically, I never cared for World War Ninjasaur; let them look stupid killing each other off. I suppose I have to share my history since you know about all the other lands'. Long ago, I was the daughter of two very powerful sorcerers. Unbeknowst to my mother, my father gave me power saying "you get power from all the truth and justice in the world." Unbeknowst to him (and I was too young to realize it at the time), my mother immediately after gave me power saying "you get power from all the lies, cunning, manipulative deceitfulness in the world." Obviously you can see the problem there, but don't worry I have other powers. From then on I never knew my place in the world and became a traveler. Yes, I traveled through Rais-WIki-Land, and I'm pretty sure MK got sick of seeing me pop up in her forest so she just offered me the land that is now my Travel Agency. (It also helped that I told her I was a duchess in the sorcery world, but she's begun to suspect that.) My Travel Agency has no shortage of portals, and I especially have a taste for interdimensional ones. That's how I met Azula; in the Forgetful Valley she stumbled across a portal and ended up here. I gave her advice on how to discreetly travel her world without getting lost, and she's been a regular customer ever since. Don't show up at the same time as she does, because it probably will not be pretty. She is one of my many interdimensional connections I have, that I can call in whenever I need an army. A more recent example is Papa Louie's Flipline Studios, who provide me with endless food (okay, not so much army material there). I also have many connections in the Miscellaneous Mountains (shh, don't tell the Empire and the Ninjasaurs). And finally, my exploring days are not over, although I have officially settled in my travel agency. Just recently I discovered the Magical Portal of FIFA with Antonis, a mysterious small island that only emerges every four years. So if I ever get kicked out of my Travel Agency, let's just say I won't be lost. New World [http://raimundo-pedrosa-should-have-been-my-username.wikia.com/wiki/Category:New_World Main Page] The New World is the third continent of Rais-Wiki-Land (the first being the sovereign state territories and the second being the areas beyond the Miscellaneous mountains). While searching for Grandmaster-saur Walt, the Empire's people and Ninjasaurs stumbled across a vast uncharted continent. Now a mad scramble for territory has begun as the inhabitants of Rais-Wiki-Land hurry to stake their claims to the beautiful lush lands before them. However the New World is not without its dangers... Colonization Wars Ninjasaur Territories: Imperial Territories: *Floating Islands (contested and later recognized by the Endorians) Endorian Territories: * Peaceful Cove (contested and later recognized by the Empire) * Sulfur Plains (contested and later recognized by the Empire) Travel Agency Territories: Fictorian Territories: Category:Rais-Wiki-Land